


Fire and Ice

by Vizkopa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: “The name’s Axel, by the way. Got it memorised? I sure hope so, ‘cause it’s all you’ll be screaming from here on out.”





	Fire and Ice

The back room of the ice cream shop in Twilight Town had never been so hot.

Your hands raked through fiery red hair while leather-clad fingers delved beneath your skirt to tease the silky flesh of your thighs. You supressed a whimper, well-aware that there was only a closed door between the two of you and discovery, but in that moment you didn’t care.

You doubted he did either.

Summer had set in early for you this year when the hothead first stepped into your shop. Tall and lithe in that tight leather coat, you felt your insides melt the moment you locked gazes with those impossible green eyes over the counter.

And now here you were pinned to the wall in the back room of an ice cream shop getting hot and heavy with a man you barely knew. You didn’t even know his name. 

As if reading your mind, he paused. “The name’s Axel, by the way. Got it memorised?” He leaned in until you feel his hot breath against the shell of your ear. “I sure hope so, ‘cause it’s all you’ll be screaming from here on out.”

You let out a whimper as he withdrew his hand and he chuckled, the vibration of his lips against your neck sending a shudder down your spine. He lifted his hand to his mouth and tugged off the glove with his teeth, one finger at a time, discarding it somewhere on the floor before his hand returned to the junction of your thighs, fingers parting your folds to strike straight at their target. Your back arched from the wall, drawing a long moan from your throat that you hoped would not penetrate beyond the door. 

The heat was unbearable, fuelled by the scorching fingers teasing your clit and his hot, wet mouth against the swell of your breast. Your clothes suddenly felt claustrophobic and you wondered if he felt it too, stifled in that thick leather coat. Your hands left his hair to fumble with the zipper, dragging is slowly downward to reveal an ever-widening sliver of smooth skin. You slipped your hands beneath the coat, marvelling in the feverish heat of his chest, the sharpness of his collarbones, and pushed the heavy coat from his shoulders, letting it fall heavily to pool on the ground by his feet.

As soon as his top half was bare, your hands dropped the fastening of his pants, but he trapped both your wrists in one large hand and pinned them to the wall above your head. He smirked against your skin. 

“Impatient, are we? Better slow down or you might just combust.”

“You tease,” you said, but the words didn’t have the scathing effect you had hoped for as Axel tugged your underwear to the side and slipped one finger inside you without warning.

You gasped and squirmed in his grasp, pressing your hips into his hand in search of that delicious friction you craved, but he was having none of it. He chuckled darkly, green eyes dancing with mirth and maybe just a hint of sadism at your dilemma. But you knew he was aching for you just as much as you were for him. You could feel it in the hardness against your thigh as he subconsciously pressed his hips closer to yours, hips bones sharp enough to bruise. It was only a matter of time before the heat consumed him as well.

One finger soon became two and you felt the stirrings of something deep in your gut. But it wasn’t enough. “Axel…”

He shuddered at the sound of his name on your lips. “Say it again.”

“Axel. Please…”

A jolt of pleasure ran through you as he pressed the pad of his thumb against your clit, two fingers still working inside you. “On more time.”

“Ax—ah!”

Your climax hit you sudden and _hard_ , washing over you in a wave that left your legs trembling. Before they could collapse right out from under you, Axel scooped you up and pressed your back to the wall once more, his hips pressed tightly between your thighs.

“Good, I’m glad to hear you’ve got it memorised,” he said, slightly breathless. “But that was just the practice run.” He reached down between your bodies and a second later you felt the tip of his cock press against your slick entrance. 

Still hyper-sensitive after your orgasm, you trembled with every centimetre as he entered, fingers gripping his shoulders so tightly, your nails left tiny crescent moons in his smooth skin. He paused for a moment and you were able to catch your breath for just a second before he started a slow, rough pace.

His eyes, those beautiful emerald green eyes, stayed locked on yours for as long as you could stand to keep them open. Eventually, they fluttered closed as you gave way to the pleasure swirling in your abdomen and his name left your lips over and over in a mantra. With every intonation of his name, bathed in gasps and moans, dripping in desire, his thrusts grew rougher. 

A hand slammed into he wall by your head as he fought to keep his resolve, his head falling onto your shoulder to bite down as hard as he dared. His hipbones slammed against the undersides of your thighs again and again and you knew you would have trouble walking the next day.

It wasn’t long before you felt the stirring of another orgasm like a hot coil in your belly winding tighter by the second. Axel let out a groan muffled by your shoulder as he felt it too, the tightening of your walls, coaxing him closer to his release too.

“Axel…”

“I know,” he growled. “Me too.”

He lifted his head to capture your lips in a messy kiss as he delivered the final thrust that sent you over the edge. He followed soon after with a low groan, his eyes falling closed in bliss. He stilled against you, laboured breath mingling with yours as your lips hovered mere millimetres apart. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, fixing you with an emerald stare.

“What?” you said, growing suddenly shy under his unrelenting gaze.

“Nothing,” he smirked. “Just committing this to memory.”

He laughed as you blushed.

Once he was sure you could stand on your own, he let you down gently. You both adjusted your clothes in silence. 

He stooped down to retrieve his coat from the floor and, not looking at you, said: “We shouldn’t make this regular thing.”

The words struck like a blow to the stomach. You tried not to let him see the hurt in your eyes. “Why not?”

He smirked. “We’d have a real problem on our hands if you fell in love with me.”

You folded your arms and scoffed. “Rather presumptuous of you.”

But his face turned serious. “I mean it. I can’t return those feelings. I don’t have a heart.”

You wanted to ask what he meant by that but in that moment your phone chimed, signalling the end of your break.

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” he said, zipping his coat closed. He made to put his hands in his pockets, but drew back with a look of disgust. “Aw man, my ice cream melted.”

You giggled. “Maybe you shouldn't keep them in your pockets.” Your laughter was cut short as he pressed you into he wall again. You had to crane your neck to look him in the eyes he was so tall.

“Or maybe you’re just too hot,” he said, his eyes fixed on your lips. He kissed you, quick and chaste and leaving you wanting. “I’ll be back for more,” he said, and then he was gone.

Whether he meant you or the ice cream, you couldn’t be sure.


End file.
